Death's Head vs Abslom Daak
by JTR01
Summary: What happens when the second greatest Dalek Killer in all of time and space crosses paths with the only Freelance Peacekeeping Agent in the multiverse?


**Just a quick and pointless crossover between two characters I love which I will admit is poorly written. Mostly done due to a lack of Death's Head and Abslom Daak stories. I don't own Doctor Who or Marvel.**

The Dalek was the last one left. All the rest had been wiped out by the two life forms still chasing the Dalek. While Daleks had no concept of fear the hate filled species did understand self preservation, and the lone Dalek knew what would happen if either of those humanoid creatures caught it. It's death and the complete destabilization of the Dalek Empire's control in this sector of the galaxy. It needed to get out of the base an onto one of it's ships to escape.

Without warning the Dalek felt a large force strike it from behind, instantly sending the Dalek racing forward until it collided with a wall. The mutated creature hidden under the shell was disoriented for a moment before trying to move again. A small and insignificant part of itself felt horror as it tried to move but found it couldn't. Whatever had hit him, probably a blast from one of it's pursuers, had seemingly disabled all functions except for life support and the emergency power, which allowed the Dalek to see what was happening though it could t move it's eye stalk.

"Thought you could get away from me could you?" a voice suddenly asked as something grabbed the Dalek's eyestalk and turned it. Now the Dalek's entire body screamed in fear as it gazed at the human designated as Abslom Daak, who grinned madly while lifting his chainsaw in the Dalek's direction. Like the Doctor, Abslom Daak was the one of the most successful at killing Daleks and while not as a big as a threat, records suggest that he has left more Daleks dead that the Doctor.

"Hello Dalek. Guess you thought you could get away from didn't you. Well of it helps, you almost did." the grey haired human said while looking at his chainsaw. "This baby was given to me by an old friend and there's little it can't cut. So, let's get started shall we."

As the Dalek continued to try and reactivate its systems, though it knew that Daak was going to kill him, something metal grabbed Daak from behind and lifted it up. The interior artificial creature was easy to identify as Death's Head. There wasn't a lot of data on the creature, but what the Dalek did know was that it hailed from an alternate universe much like those Cybermen that had been discovered. It was also some kind of bounty hunter, though records show it insisted on being called a freelance peacekeeping agent. The tall robot was impossible to miss with it's cape and noticeable colour scheme as it turned to look at Daak who the Dalek could see was standing back up.

"How many times do I have to tell you?!" Death's Head asked Daak who did a facial feature which the Dalek recognized as a glare, his chainsaw having been sent flying off into a random direction. "I was hired to eliminate all Daleks in this sector, yes? I don't like the competition so why do you get lost, right?"

"Screw you, you metal freak!" the human Dalek killer practically hissed in anger as he pulled two guns out from the holsters at his side and started firing. Death's Head just stood there confidently with a pasture that practically screamed smugness, until he realised the bullets were creating actual holes in his armour. When that happened the dimension hopping freelance peacekeeping agent's right hand fell off and he quickly pulled something out from behind his cape. Then he was quickly firing bullets out of his new appendage, and Daak made a dash for cover.

"Look, I don't have anything against you, it's just that I agreed that my client could see what I do on this mission, yes? So if they see this and think I only survived because of you, well that will affect my reputation." Death's Head explained, as he continued to fire at the corner where Daak had hidden himself. "It's not personal, right?"

"It's personal for me!" Daak yelled and out of nowhere he appeared above Death's Head, chainsaw in hand. He fell into the robot with his chainsaw cutting through his arm. Death's Head's head slammed to the ground and a few seconds later his eye turned to seemingly glare at Daak.

"How did you do that? Do you have some kind of gadget to teleport, eh?" Death's Head asked angrily as it tried to move but Daak began to fire bullets to damage the robot.

"Yeah, stole it from a Time Agent. Now give up. I'm the only one allowed to kill Daleks around here. The Time Lords even gave me this during that glorious war with them." Daak told Death's Head as he gestured at his chainsaw.

"Hey I love the Time Lord's, they're great tippers. But you should know that I never give up on a contract, yes?" Death's Head responded as the two stopped for a moment to figure out a plan. It was then then that Death's Head noticed something important, which he pointed out to Daak. "But it looks like neither of us is getting what we want, eh?"

Adam frowned, then his eyes widened when he looked to where they had left the Dalek. It seems that while the two were battling it out the Dalek had silently reactivated its systems and decided to make a run for it. It had disappeared and Daak looked around widely for it before angrily looking down at Death's Head.

"You fucking piece of metal shit!" Daak screamed a she began to try and tear Death's Head apart with his gun and chainsaw. "You're dead!"

"Hey I'm the one who's in trouble!" Death's Head shouted as he quickly puahe himself up, sending Daak falling backwards. The Dalek hunter swiftly rolled back onto his feet, aiming his gun at Death's Head, while the robot aimed his own weapon at Daak. "You cost me so much money idiot!"

The two stared at each other in anger, both wondering how they were going to survive this before realising they cared more about killing the other person than surviving while acknowledging their previous brushes with death. The two of them then started firing, the bullets and yelling echoing through the halls of the base.

**Tell me what you think and if there are any spelling mistakes or sentences that don't make sense. Also let me know if you think Daak and Death's Head seemed in character. The reference Daak made to the Time War is meant to set him after the Eleventh Doctor comic by Titan, which means he survived by killing every Dalek until the events of the Day of the Doctor and was simply not on Gallifrey when it happened. While I know it's unlikely, that's what I like to think happened.**


End file.
